


Unlaced

by Rosie_Rues



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-18
Updated: 2011-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-22 19:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosie_Rues/pseuds/Rosie_Rues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corset fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unlaced

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt at a long-ago Camelot Fleet party - not back-dated because I can't remember when it was.

Morgana tipped her head back as Gwen pulled the pins from her hair, eyes dark and soft. She turned her head and rubbed her cheek against Gwen's shoulder, smiling up at her.

“Sit up,” Gwen said, mock-stern, feeling her heart warm. The first hint of dawn was glowing around the curtains, making Morgana's skin glow, the faintest hint of pink against the white of her ballgown.

“I don't want to,” Morgana murmured, voice slow. “I want to kiss you.”

“You're drunk. I didn't think debutantes were allowed to drink.”

“Champagne,” Morgana confided, her smile arching. “I made Arthur fetch it for me. It made everything sparkle.”

Gwen propped her up again, letting her hands linger on Morgana's bare shoulders. The rest of the pins came out quickly, and Morgana's hair fell down around Gwen's wrists, dark and heavy and soft. Gwen leaned forward, breathing in the faint perfume which still lingered, even at the end of the night.

“Gwen,” Morgana sighed and stood up, lifting her arms. She looked impossible, cinched waist and pale curves and hinting shadows between her breasts, in the folds of cloth falling from her hips, at her neck. “Kiss me.”

“Not yet,” Gwen said and began to unhook the white dress. It slid down to pool around her feet, and Gwen stooped to pick it up, brushing her hands across the bare skin above Morgana's gloves and the top of her stockings.

“Leave it,” Morgana breathed. “Please.”

Gwen stood up, cupping her hands around Morgana's waist, her fingertips almost meeting. “Did you enjoy the dance, my lady?”

“There are things I'd enjoy more,” Morgana murmured, her breath quickening. Her eyes were hungry under the soft shimmer the champagne had left.

Gwen ducked her head and pressed a soft kiss to the swell of Morgana's breast where it rose above the corset. Morgana breathed in sharply, not quite a gasp, and Gwen kissed the other breast as well, and then ran her lips along the edge of the corset, lingering a little on the pink edges of Morgana's nipples.

“I wanted to dance with you,” Morgana said, her hand twisting into Gwen's sleeve. “I should do. That would give them some scandal worth fussing about.”

Gwen moved around her, pulling her wrist away gently. “I don't need a scandal. Stand still.”

“I don't-”

“Stand still so I can undress you.”

Morgana twisted her head to smile. “So sensible.”

Gwen couldn't stop herself. She leaned forward and kissed Morgana, trying to keep it chaste but failing when Morgana's tongue pushed at her lips, and she lost her head, seeking out the taste of champagne, hands sliding across the cool silk, her fingers dipping to stroke the curves of soft breasts, and then slipping down to reach lower than the corset, past silk and lace to trace through wet warmth and make Morgana moan into her mouth.

When the kiss ended, they were both gasping, and Gwen had to press her face against Morgana's back to regain her composure. Then she began to loosen the ribbons which laced across Morgana's back, scattering kisses across each bared inch of skin, pausing only to shrug off her own dress or stroke her hands up the front of the corset as it loosened.

The moment the corset fell open, Morgana whirled on her, unbelievably fast for a tipsy noblewoman, toppling her onto the bed before Gwen could protest. But even as Morgana pressed her down, nipping kisses across every stretch of skin she could reach, Gwen managed to gasp, “You still have your stockings – oh!”

“Later,” Morgana growled and brought her mouth down onto Gwen's, her hands busy. Gwen arched up, curling her leg up around Morgana's waist as they writhed against each other, until they were as entwined as the clothes they had left lying on the floor, moving together towards completion.


End file.
